


Kushiel’s Compassion (Yield all)

by hereticalvision



Series: In the Court of Night-Blooming Flowers [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Kushiel's Legacy Fusion, Alternate Universe - No Powers, BDSM, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, No Pregnancy, Prince Ben Solo, Sacred sex work, Servant of Naamah, Sex Work, Terre d'Ange, The Night Court (Kushiel's Legacy), dom!rey, reylokinkuary, sub!Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereticalvision/pseuds/hereticalvision
Summary: After his first session, Ben had whispered broken prayers of thanks for Rey nó Mandrake. He could barely even think her name without the desire to sink to his knees overwhelming him.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: In the Court of Night-Blooming Flowers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130696
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21
Collections: Kinkuary Prompt Challenge





	Kushiel’s Compassion (Yield all)

**Author's Note:**

> For ReyloKinkuary, a combination of prompts 3 and 5: Reverse the power dynamic you usually write, and take a kink you think of as rough and make it as soft as possible.

Prince Ben Solo-Organa de l’Amidala does not advertise his proclivities to the court. D’Angeline society may revel in sensuality in all its forms yet he cannot shake the slight shame he feels at his desires. And so, as men of his station have for generations, he turned to the discretion of Namaah’s servants to slake himself and return refreshed to the business of the realm.

Of the thirteen houses of the night court, it was the violent pleasures of Mandrake which called to Ben. He had seen adepts of the house at masques, or discreetly moving through the court to serve their patrons. He had seen their straight backs and proud mouths and the perfect control they exerted over themselves and he had shivered.

On his first visit to the house he had asked, ‘You know who I am?’

The Dowayne had studied his face for a moment before telling him, ‘Here it matters not, my lord.’

It was such a relief Ben almost sagged.

‘All who come here seek the compassion of Kushiel, who understood that pain and chastisement are acts of love,’ the Dowayne went on. ‘In that respect you are no more or less than any other patron.’

Ben let out a long, shuddering sigh. ‘I don’t… I don’t know that it’s the pain I need. I just need to…’

‘Give up control?’ The Dowayne smiled at Ben’s surprise. ‘We have a smaller clientele than many houses and the result is that we understand them better. You may tell me exactly what you need and the adepts will come to inspect you.’

Ben frowned; he had visited other houses and always been asked to select his companion for the night. ‘I do not choose?’

The Dowayne smiled again, dark eyes dancing, a hint of cruelty creeping in. ‘Not here, my lord. Is that not the point, after all?’

After his first session, Ben had whispered broken prayers of thanks to Kushiel, who had sent him precisely what he needed and would not have known how to ask for.

Rey nó Mandrake. He could barely even think her name without feeling his pulse leap within him, without his blood stirring, without that desire to sink to his knees overwhelming him.

He saw her precisely twice a week and oh, the release and the joy were every bit as sweet as her flavour on his tongue.

There was something of a ritual to it now. She would enter the room wearing a black, hooded cloak and black boots which made her taller. Not as tall as him, of course, but that didn’t matter as he would already be kneeling, his shirt gone, the power of his strong body leashed to her will.

‘Kylo,’ she purred. That was his name here. That was the name of Rey’s pet.

‘My lady,’ Ben breathed.

She stepped in front of him and ran her bare fingers through his long, soft hair. Ben whimpered at her first touch, every time. The strength in her fingers and the slight scrape of her nails on his scalp. The calluses from the tools of her business. The suddenness with which she might clench her fist and tug his head to where she wanted it.

For now, though, she merely stroked his hair, working her fingers through it to the nape of his neck. His body stirred to her touch and the sense of threat her gentleness veiled. He breathed in, taking in her scent.

‘What is your wish?’ she asked softly.

That is the easiest question he will be asked all night. ‘To please you,’ he replied at once.

Her fingers tightened. ‘Good boy,’ she whispered.

He loved hearing those words from her lips. He didn’t know how he’d lived so long before becoming her _good boy_.

In this room, on this floor, all the pressure and politics and worries ebbed away replaced only with the need to serve his Lady’s will.

‘Sit back,’ she told him, patting his head. Ben rocked back to a seated position at once, his legs just a little apart. Rey stepped forward, one foot either side of his body, walking closer and closer. Stopping just in front and over him, she tugged on a knot and the robe fell open. She pushed it out of her way leaving it to hang over her back, revealing her nakedness to him: soft skin, taut muscles, her beautiful cunt level with his mouth.

He looked up at her, certain the longing was all over his face. Rey smiled cruelly down at him. ‘Do you have something to say, Kylo?’

Ben wet his lips. ‘Please, my lady.’

‘Hm?’ Rey purred. Her hand was in his hand again.

‘Please will you let me taste you?’ he begged shamelessly. ‘Please, my lady, let me taste you, let me serve you, let me,’ he reached out to brace his hands on her thighs, his mouth watering. _‘Please._ ’

Her hand yanked his head back; he gasped.

Rey forced him to meet her eyes. ‘You do beg sweetly, Kylo,’ she said. ‘But you touched me without my permission.’

‘I’m sorry, my lady,’ Ben managed, cursing himself for his slip.

Rey sighed theatrically. ‘You need a lesson, that is certain. But why should I deny myself because you can’t be good?’

‘I can be good!’ he blurted out at once. ‘Please, I promise, I’ll be so good for you.’

She smiled again and shook her head. ‘Look at you, Kylo.’ She was softening. ‘I’ve barely touched you and you’re pleading for me.’

Ben shuddered as she petted him with both hands before all but rolling her eyes and placing one hand on her hip.

‘Well go on, then,’ she said, sounding all the world like the indulgent owner of a too-eager pup.

Ben could have cried with relief. ‘Thank you,’ he whispered into her skin as he drew her close, kissing the insides of her thighs. ‘Thank you,’ he whispered to her belly. ‘Thank you,’ he moaned as he nosed her folds apart before slipping his tongue across her slippery flesh.

She tightened her fingers in his hair. ‘You’re welcome.’

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily influenced/inspired by this amazing NSFW artwork: https://twitter.com/spiegatrix/status/1353062727099371520?s=19


End file.
